


A Pretty Boy Like You

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: There was very little one could do with so much of their senses where taken from them - bound and gagged. The strength they normally possess, the hope they felt - it could all be stolen from even the toughest people. Azami was a tough one - it would be his downfall. Chikage would make sure of that.
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Izumida Azumi
Kudos: 16





	A Pretty Boy Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to Azami, I think he's sexy, but he is coded to be nonconned and Chikage is coded to be a noncon enthusiast~ Relatively tame compare to my last fics but we can't have necro all the time (sadly)

There was very little one could do with so much of their senses where taken from them - bound and gagged. The strength they normally possess, the hope they felt - it could all be stolen from even the toughest people. Azami was a tough one - born and made to be a machine capable of taking men up to 5 times his size out without breaking a sweat. He had seen him get overpowered out of his fear of ruining the company image - he had too much love for the others despite his short time with them, it would be his downfall. Chikage would make sure of that.

“You of all people should know that letting your guard down is a mistake,” his tongue dragged along the back of his neck, “A pretty boy like you would be a good bargaining chip if someone needed money, I bet your Daddy would pay a pretty penny to make sure you don’t get hurt.”

Azami whined, screaming out against the gag - spit dribbling down his chin and onto his chest that was red with markings from the riding crop that laid on the bed next to the boy’s knees. He was good at taking the pain - he didn’t whine or cry out as he hoped, it was only when his jeans were opened and pushed down his slender hips that he began to squirm that he got the pleasure of hearing his whines and pleading that he shut up with a gag. He loved hearing those desperate pleas but he wouldn’t pass Azami to bite him. Azami’s stupid little purity plea worked out in his favor, he never went to bathe when others were there and even went as far as changing in the storage room - but maybe that was more an issue of why he was so insistent on hiding his body from Sakyo.

He won’t put being a deviant pass the older man - he was strict, but if he raised Azami there must have been some reason that Azami had more puritan ideals than him. Azami was quite the beautiful boy - long legs, soft skin, and a pathetic little cock that made Chikage realize that he was  _ barely  _ a teenager. Chikage was glad that he had the bright idea of tying his legs to the bedposts once he stripped him - despite his attempts as covering himself but pressing his knees together, he was still so exposed to him. His arms were bound to the posts above his head with some mobility to be able to sit up but not enough to cause damage if he wanted to fight back.

“You know, the more you struggle and panic, the better it will feel for me,” Chikage contemplated the bottle of lube in his hands - he wanted to watch Azami crack and fall apart, but he would have a tough time coming up with a reason that he wouldn’t be able to sit or walk for a while. He popped the cap - watching the shimmer as tears slipped down his cheeks as he looked away, his body shaking with his silent sobs. He smiled as he pulled his body up by his shoulder, dragging his tongue against the salty streaks of his tears; he could feel the way that his face scrunched up in disgust, a garbled mess of noises coming out from behind the gag.

“What? No more kicking and screaming, Azami?” Chikage pulled back, faking a disappointed frown as he squeezed the boy’s cheeks before stepping back and pushing him on to the bed and toss the bottle down next to him - deciding that Azami’s fear would build again if he had to wait, knowing that he was going to every shred of his dignity torn from him. He took the time undressing - folding his clothes neatly and setting it on the table that held both their bags - packed for an overnight trip that Chikage had planned for them with the innocent cover that they were going to visit one of the company’s clients who was hosting a cosmetics launch and Azami’s knowledge could be useful and he would be able to get some free products to test out in the process. Everyone said that it was a great opportunity and wished them safe travels, but while the cover wasn’t a lie - Chikage was more than happy to make use of the opportunities handed to him. How would the company react if they knew they’re night’s lodging was a love motel and their youngest member was bound, beaten, gagged, and soon to be violated in any way that he could think of.

“You cry a lot,” Chikage stated, his tone even and bored even as he reached for the lube and slicked himself up. E gave himself a few strokes - quiet as he ungracefully pushed his knees apart and settled between them. The fear flashed in the young boy’s eyes and he jerked up in an attempt to headbutt him, but he was trained too well and caught him by his throat before he could do any damage. His green eyes told him everything - the way his pupils were blown wide in panic and fear, tears spilling out of them as he let out a pathetic noise as Chikage pushed into him. There was no tenderness, the only mercy being the slight slick from the lube as he practically split him in half. His eyes rolled back, heaving against the gag and thrashing in an attempt to escape the pain as the older man started thrusting into him. Chikage showed no remorse as he squeezed Azami’s throat when he started to settle down - he was silent, watching the subtle changes in the boy’s features and every twitch of his body with a morbid curiosity. 

“You’re prettier when you cry,” He leaned in to lick at his tears once more, smiling when he shuddered as a sob wracked through his body, “Not so tough anymore, huh.”

He let go of his throat in favor of holding his hips to force his body to meet his rough thrusts - each one making a strained noise of pain come out. His cock was hard - as expected from any type of stimulation and Chikage started to stroke him knowing that in Azami’s case the idea of cumming while being raped was probably more embarrassing and disgraceful than just being violated like this.

“You like this, Azami?” He smiled as the boy shook his head weakly, “I don’t believe you, you’re hard so you  _ must  _ be having a good time. How about we make this a regular thing, say no if you don’t want that.”

Azami screamed what was on an obvious no, but like everything out of his mouth it was distorted and Chikage let out a laugh as he pushed into his deep as he could and Azami’s cock gave a weak twitch before dribbling cum out onto his fingers. Chikage took a deep breath, thrusting into his now pliant body until he came - filling Azami up in a way that would make sure that he would be feeling it for a few more hours at least. If the welts on his skin, the blooming bruises on his throat and the pain that was most likely radiately from every part of him were a bad enough reminder - the disgusting feeling of having cum leaking out of him would be.

“I’ve paid for another room,” Chikage said, cleaning himself off before dressing himself again, he dragged the trashbin to the foot of the bed and brought a new gag to the bed - replacing the O-ring stretcher with a silicone bit gag that would lessen the strain on his jaw a bit, “Piss in the bucket if you need to go. Act up and I won’t hesitate to do worse, got it?”

He left the room before Azami could even move to respond, turning off the light as he left. Azami curled up the best his could on the bed, his tears drying on his face and his cum on his stomach. He was still, staring at nothing in the darkness as he tried to focus on something that would pull him out from his current situation even for a moment. It wasn’t a new thing for him to feel like his body wasn’t his own, but this was the most defiled he’s ever felt - the coldness and lack of any type of emotion from Chikage made him feel like he was just some discarded object. At least with the others, they showered him with words of love as if it would soften the blow as he was used for their pleasure. Chikage was empty - starting at him with nothing but amusement and it was burned into his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> [some info about me and other cool things, including my current requests I've received. If you've requested something and don't see there, just re-request it and I'll add it on ](https://lightfromspite.carrd.co/)


End file.
